Derek O'Brian
"Life's too bloody short to be walkin' around like a little pansy so finish yer whiskey and C'mon fight me ya wanker!" Name: Derek O'Brian Age: 26 Appearance: Slightly tall and wiry, short black messy hair and a rough beard. Threshold: The Torn Archetype: Celebrant Keys: Passion, Pyre-Flame Derek was born in and raised in Dublin Ireland. His mother died during child birth and his father wasn't around much as he was almost always teaching or doing research at Trinity College as a History Professor. With his father busy most of the time he spent most of it with friends and became quite the delinquent, even though he was reasonably intelligent. It was in Ireland where he learned to fight, it started with a few school yard scraps when he was only eight. Through his grade school he was known as the toughest kid around, most were afraid of him but a few who thought they were tough would still pick fights with him. He wasn't a mean kid though and hated when people bullied those weaker than them. He was the nicest kid you could meet unless you crossed him. By the time he was sixteen he already had quite the rap-sheet, usually because he was just bored for breaking and entering and multiple cases of assault, although he was never actually convicted. Seeing how much trouble Derek had been getting in he decided to take a job in the US, more specifically Penn State University. Once they moved to State College he quickly fell in to trouble, mostly due to him stealing the girl friend of some jock, meat-head who though he could kick his ass. They were quickly proved wrong, but he couldn't help that girls liked him, he was extremely good looking and with his Irish accent they just flocked to him. This did however provide an outlet for his talent for fighting, they just didn't to learn, they just kept coming back for more. After high school, he attended State College and took a part time job as a bartender. Being a bartender and spending most of his time downtown and in bars he learned quite a few things about the area. During his freshman year his father fell ill, after a week it was discovered that he had developed lung cancer. After several months his father ended up passing away, leaving Derek feeling empty but with quite a large inheritance. He turned to drinking and began doing it heavily. One night after quite a few drinks at the bar he took his car out for a drive down some back country roads. He was very intoxicated and he could barely stay in his lane. Speeding down the road he rounded a blind corner and was met with the high beams of an 18 wheeler. In that instance everything slowed down his memories flashed through his head. Then impact, a clash and crash of violent twisted metal and fire. The car flipped again and again crashing into trees on the side of the road. It was entirely black around him but he heard something, a whisper. (What a waste, you had so much but were too selfish to see it. But I can give it back, your life so you can live life the way it is meant. So we can live again) "I'll do it whatever it takes to have my life back!" And so the deal was struck, Derek awoke a few feet from the mangled heap of metal that used to be his car. He was battered and bruised but alive. Once in the ER the doctor told him he was lucky to be alive, but Derek knew better. What was he now? What was he to do? (LIVE!! LIVE YOUR LIFE! FIGHT! DRINK! FUCK! BUT STAY ALIVE!!!) The geist that brought Derek back to life goes by the name Unlucky 7, he represents the bad luck we all have and the consequential acts of violence that balance out the good with the bad. When he was a man he was a gambler, he lived in the high-life of the early days of Las Vegas of the 1920s. His luck in life carried him to the top, but his money was not seen as honestly earned by all. The houses that he took his winnings from suffered because of him, so they made him suffer. He died in a dank back alley both kneecaps smashed in, two bullets in his chest and one in his head. After graduating with his Bachelors degree in history Derek O'Brian decided to do something with the fortune he had inherited, something that would still allow him to make the most of his life while not blowing all his money, so he bought a bar. He spend most nights there either drinking or bar-tending, cruising around in his dads old mustang picking up girls, or walking the streets of downtown just enjoying the second chance he had.